The Politics
The Politics 'is my second fan made episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Lee is picked to represent Elmore Junior High at the High Council Parliament in Elmore's capital, Knapford. Transcript/Plot * The episode begins in Principal Brown's office. * '''Lee: '''But they will all be way smarter. * '''Principal Brown: '''Your the school's best speller! * '''Lee: '''I'm too young! I'm sixteen! * '''Principal Brown: '''But look, (He pulls out a piece of paper) If I draw a vertical semi-circle on top of the six, it will make a eight! (He exactly does that) * Victor the head boy and his friend Dexter walk in. * '''Victor: '''Come on, sir. Don't ask the dumb Breton to represent us. He'll just go crazy on the perks, and get jobs for all his mates. * '''Dexter: '(Laughs) That's hilarious, because he's a Breton! So who'll let the power go to his head and do something inappropriate like get someone to tile his swimming pool, in exchange for special assistance! Dumb Breton, because it's true! Hilarious! * Lee turns around and shakes his head with anger. * The scene cuts to the train station, where Lee and his friends, his brother (Ralph) there and the principal are there. Lee's dad Garth gives him some advice. * 'Garth: '''I can tell you about politics. I learned it in prison. * '''Lee: '''Really, dad? * '''Garth: '''Yeah, you just smell bum to make friend, sometimes literally! * '''Darwin: '''We will represent Elmore with maturity and integrity, Principal Brown. * '''Vinnie: '(Walks up the stairs of the train) Oops, I stepped on something soft and slimy... * Everyone enters the train. * '''Gumball: '''I'm doing security, Lee. * '''Lee: '''Yes, Gumball, you can do security. * '''Gumball: '''Right... Ten four, rubber doggy! * '''Lee: '''It's... Ah, forget it. * '''Vinnie: '''One of my eight dads thought I was his mate, so he actually talked to me! He said everyone in Knapford has got dreadlocks! * '''Ralph: '''I hear they've got cheeseburgers that cost fifty cents! * '''Lee: '''I hear its really windy. * '''Gumball: '''I hear there are a lot of kids that look like those small people from when the Lord of the Things was filmed there! * '''Vinnie: '''Not even ow! See what I did? That's a multi land one! (Laughs) * '''Darwin: '''I heard that the designers... * '''Lee: '''Wow, what a beautiful country we live in... * '''Darwin: '''Never mind, I'll tell you later. * They pass through a tunnel and the screen cuts to a wonderful shot of Knapford. The boys walk up towards a political type of building. * '''Lee: '''Man, everyone looks so polished and sophisticated, we don't belong here. * '''Principal Brown: '''Lee Jerich Lawson Enfield, you take that back! * '''Darwin: '''Hey, the imperial guy has got the mic! (Points to the Governor General) Someone stop him! * '''Lee: '''That's the Governor General, Darwin. * '''Darwin: '''Please, continue. * '''Governor General:...the parliament in our country for the past 100 years and asking members... * Darwin: 'We get it. * '''Lee: '''Just because he's a governor general, shut up... * '''Governor General: '''I also ask you to refrain from fisticuffs, and even from hitting each other. (Laughs) * Ralph grabs Darwin and let's him go which leads him to bump into Clyde, one of the students of the rival schools competing for the High Council Parliament. * '''Darwin: '''Watch it! Go check your eyesight at the Dark Brotherhood High School! * '''Clyde: '''No, there too busy teaching us manners! * They both start to argue when Lee comes to stop the feud. * '''Lee: '''Just leave it guys, there just idiots. * Lee then sees his arch nemesis, Darren. * '''Lee: '''Darren? * '''Darren: '''Elmore Junior High! * '''Darwin: '''How does he know us? * '''Darren: '''I don't know why you guys bothered turning up. We are bound to select my issue! * '''Lee: '''Yeah, you got a few. * '''Gumball: '''Come on, bro, the minister is too busy to chat! Move along! (Pushes Darren away from Lee) * '''Lee: '''Um, this is going to be hard enough... * '''Ralph: '(snickers) He said hard enough! (Him and Darwin laugh) * 'Lee: '''Without us making any enemies, okay, so promise you'll keep a low profile. * They enter the parliament building where they begin the political strife. * '''Clyde: '''Speaker? * '''Speaker: '''Proceed. * '''Clyde: '''And so text language must be banned before our generation's English skills disappear completely. * '''Darwin: '''Go back to Eldrem, idiot! * '''Speaker: '''Order! This isn't a mass debate! * '''Ralph: '(Snickers again) He said mass debate... * 'Darren: '''Obesity is reaching epidemic proportions! 20% of the country is obese and Type 2 diabetes is responsible for 20% of all deaths among Elmoreths and Animals! * '''Crowd Member: '''Yeah, yeah, push play! * '''Darren: '''We need to attack the problem head on... * '''Ralph: '(Snickers) He said head... * '''Darren:...at the grass roots level! * 'Ralph: '(giggles) He...He said roots! * '''Lee: '''Shh, guys! Shut up! * '''Ralph: '''Hey, Lee, you can see... * '''Darren: '''That school should be banned! * Lee now says his issue. * '''Lee: '''The last thing fat people want is skinny people trying to solve their problems! * '''Ralph: '''You tell them, Lee! * '''Lee: '''You can lead a kid to a tuck shop, but you can't make him eat a salad! * '''Darren: '''Do you perform at weddings or like circuses? * '''Lee: '''What's the point of banning junk food at school, when its freely available in the rest of the world? Just cause the member of Windhelm Boys High lives on hot air, doesn't mean you have to force your diet on the rest of us! * The crowd laughs. * '''Clyde: '''He's right. Now, perhaps we could discuss the matter I raised... * '''Lee: '''To ban text language? Oh, don't make me LMAO! * The crowd and the boys laugh and cheer out Lee's name. * '''Lee: '''Maybe politics is not so bad after all! * '''Crowd: '''Lee! Lee! Lee! * Lee smiles. The screen cuts to the hallway of the parliament building. * '''Governor General: '''Well done. * '''Lee: '''Thank you, your excellency. * '''Darwin: '''Thank you, you Imperial-ness! * '''Ralph: '''Thank you, your highness! (The Governor General is confused) We're his select committee! * Another politician with sunglasses, named Rodney turns up. * '''Rodney: '''Maverick approach there, Leo! Nice! Get you on TV! Then your constituents think you're working! * '''Lee: '''Thanks, Rodney, and its Lee. But great advice! * '''Rodney: '''Who's bad? * '''Boys: '''You're bad! * He walks out and Clyde turns up. * '''Clyde: '''Hey, Lee. We got on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm Clyde Westminster. Elmore Senior High. * More to be added!